


treasure hunt

by lunawolf8074



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language of Flowers, Treasure Hunt, romantic frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frodo wants to tell his hobbit love how much she means to him, so he decides to leave her clues in the form of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	treasure hunt

It was a good night under the party tree in Hobbitton..there was a soft gentle autumn breeze blowing across the Shire as the inhabitants celebrated Bilbo Baggins 111th birthday. There was ample amounts of mouthwatering food set out for all to feast upon..copious amount of drinks flowed into everyones cups to partake from, soothing dry parched throats..and the music that was so gaily playing , set many a feet a flying about upon the ground in dance.

One such dancer was laughing gaily as she swirled around the dance floor with her partner. Katrina , with lush mahogany curls that fell down her back and FRAMED the sweetest spring green eyes that always held a laugh within their depths...was truly enjoying herself this night. Her dance partner was decent enough..not stepping on her toes..as they twirled along the floor, allowing the music to carry them along..just as suddenly as it had begun the music came to an end. As she stood there gathering her BREATH, eyes twinkling in merriment, movement to her right side caught her attention. Katrina turned her head , smiling at the stunning BLUE eyed hobbit with dark hair who was holding out one hand to her while the other was hidden behind his back.

"Frodo." she chirped at him as he smiled at her.

"Katrina..are you enjoying yourself?" his VOICE was soft..like his smile. She smiled even more while her heart pounded in her chest at the object of her desires was standing right there. TALKING to her.

"Hmm..oh yes. Its all so lovely. Thank you for having me here tonight." her eyes roamed around the gathering, missing his smile grow bigger at her words as he gazed upon the hobbit lass.

"Im glad." suddenly he seemed to become very nervous as he spoke to her. "Uhmm...Katrina?" her eyes focused back upon him again as she made a sound of encouragement for him to continue..noticing how he began to figgit with something behind his back. Taking a deep BREATH he suddenly brought a pretty pink flower from behind him to hold out to her. She gasped in surprise for it was a viscaria flower (its meaning: I find you graceful, will you dance with me?). Katrina couldnt believe her fortune..here was the one hobbit in all of the Shire that she had dreamt of for years and he was asking to dance with her. Her smile was all the answer he needed..he tucked the flower into her mahogany tresses then took her delicate hand into his own as he swirled her into a lively stepping dance NUMBER.

They both danced several songs together before the music wound down for a few moments and they stopped. breathing heavily as their smiles of pleasure MIRRORED each others. As they stood there staring into the others eyes she realized their hands were still entwined together..then he moved away..sliding his hands along hers. Frodo kept backing away from her..that sweet smile of his turned up into a halfway seductive smile...eyes never leaving Katrinas as he kept backing away. Thats when she realized there was something in her hand.

Katrina took her eyes off of him to look down..seeing a folded piece of PAPER there within her hand. She quickly unfolded it to read..her eyes widen in surprise as a blush began to form on her cheeks. It said:

{Follow the flowers..Ill be waiting. First clue: Im white and very heavenly.}

Katrina looked up to find him..he had disappeared ..her eyes swept around as she began to search for the first clue..there a flash of white upon a table. She drew closer to it..it was a white lily. Katrina felt a small thrill as she saw the small NOTEATTACHED and began to read it.

{Its heavenly to be with you. Very good beautiful..second clue: Im innocently secretive...can you find me?}

Gripping the lily in hand she began to hunt for the next clue..a little bit away upon another table was two flowers, tied together by a ribbon with a note hanging from it. She rushed over picking up the pretty white daisy and snow white rose held by the white ribbon. Katrinas heart was racing as she read the note.

{We have an innocent love that I have kept in secret. Five more to go darling..Third clue: Sweet girl, dont leave me hanging}

Katrina felt a rush of excitement as she hunted for the next flower..about to give up she suddenly spotted something pink hanging from a tree ..2 lilies..a calla and yellow lily entwined together within a pink ribbon. Smirking at his cleverness she swiftly grabbed the lilies ..adding them to her growing pile as she read the next note.

{Your beauty has me walking on air. Very clever green eyes...now Fourth clue: Im feeling so blue without you but your beauty gives me a light in this darkness.}

Oh she was loving this game..the mystery...the unknown..it all just made her feel even more alive and wanting him. She sped off seeing a torch in the darkness with something attached to it. Drawing closer she saw it was a lantern on a pole with a black ribbon wrapping around a blue violet and a gardenia flower..her breath caught in her throat with anicipated thrill as she worried her bottom lip between her perfect white teeth ..reading the next note.

{Ive been watching you and i find you very lovely..my little Kat. Clue five: I will respectively spare you from my sharp sting. Find me by following the ring.}

She couldnt help the giggles falling from her lips as she heard upon the wind a tinkling ringing sound floating to her ..she skipped to it. There hanging from another tree was a small windchime and upon the ground laid another bundle..a white carnation and red thornless red rose bound by a purple ribbon. She smiled as she read the next clue.

{My love for you is pure and I truly respect you.. Your getting warmer..sixth clue: You can find me upon a dwarfs love..I may seem cold at first glance but my arms can provide the greatest protection.}

Katrina began to walk around..dwarfs love..dwarfs love..suddenly her eyes lit upon a pile of stones. "Of course..dwarves love rocks..it provides them with shelter and protects them. " laying upon a rock was a single coral rose nestled upon fern leaf and some sprigs of ivy..held together by a blue ribbon. Her breath quivered in anticipation as she read this note.

{I desire to please you and I have full confidence that I can.. Your almost there..have courage the end is in sight. Now seventh clue: You can find me where life flows..moving around...going with the flow. Listen and you can hear me. Im waiting for you, please find me.}

Katrina closed her eyes and listened hard...she could hear the crickets chirping..the wind sighing over head and...the river. Of course the river..its always moving and its the bringer of all life to the Shire. She began to walk towards the sound..a shadow in the darkness moving by the rivers edge..waiting for her. Moving closer to the shadow she could see Frodos form standing there holding another group of flowers..red rose and a red carnation that was held by a red ribbon this time. The meaning of them..love and faithfulness..made her heart soar as she reached out with trembling fingers to take them from him. Frodos voice began to speak to her as he produced an ivy vine..wrapping it around the bouquet of flowers within her hand.

"I find you to be heavenly and I have secretly loved you from a distance for a long time. Know that I have been watching you for awhile and I find your beauty leaves me feel as if im floating on air each time your near. Believe me when I say that my love is pure and I do respect you..I also desire you and wish to please you. I have full confidence that I can ..if you will give me the chance to do so. Katrina, my heart aches for yours whenever your gone from mine eyes but I promise, if you let me, to allows love you and be faithful to you..forever."

Katrina felt tears forming in her eyes as he spoke to her in that darkness...baring his heart to her. As he awaited her answer, his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Suddenly she threw herself at him...wrapping her arms around his neck..crashing her lips to his as she passionately kissed him. Frodo was momentarily surprised by her actions but he recovered really quickly as his arms held her tightly to him and his mouth sealed to hers...silencing her sounds as tongues began to duel and wrap together in an ancient erotic dance. His hands began to move along her back. stroking lower and lower till they settled on her hips. Growling into her mouth he pulled her hips closer to his..moving back and forth against each other...fueling their passions higher in his arms. Frodo eased her down onto the ground..covering her body with his..mouths never leaving each others. His hands moving up to tangle into her hair..holding her head still as he kept plundering her hot mouth..illiciting moans from her.

Eventually Frodo had her bared naked under him, writhing in pleasure and making whimpering sounds in the back of her throat in his ears as he moved deeper within her. Their breaths mingling between them..sweat building along their skins, making their bodies slick in aiding their movements as they moved in tandem together. Swiftly their movements becoming erratic the closer to completion they drew..thier grips on one another becoming tighter. Finally with a scream and a roar they reach the end almost simultanously..breaths and HEARTS racing as they gazed into one anothers eyes...love very apparent between them.

"I love you Katrina and I truly wish to be with you forever. Will you consent to becoming my future Mrs. Baggins?" Katrina was stunned speechless..but looking into those gorgeously stunning blue eyes of his she finally regained her VOICE.

"Yes..Frodo..Yes! Of course I will." shouting out in joy as she pulled him down into a loving kiss. In this moment she felt like her world was perfect..the man her heart longed for was here in her arms and wanted her for all eternity. She held him tight...never wanting to let go.


End file.
